You Just Got Burned!
by CHiKa-RoXy
Summary: Re-written. A funny one-shot of how Sabina and Alex met. Of course, i had to twist them a little and make 'em a little OC. Not a real story, more of a short conversation
1. You just got burned,

**M/N: I got an intresting anon. review, so I decided to follow his/her advice and actually make the story have some sense. So this is a re-write of the other one, it still doesn't change that much though. I _would _make this a story, but my writing skillz suck when it comes to writing normal stories.**

**Disclaimer: If owned this would i need a disclaimer? I didn't think so either.**

* * *

><p>Alex: Haven't I seen you someplace before?<br>Sabina: Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore.

Alex: Is this seat empty?  
>Sabina: Yes, and this one will be if you sit down.<p>

Alex: Your place or mine?  
>Sabina: Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine.<p>

Alex: So, what do you do for a living?  
>Sabina: I'm a female impersonator.<p>

Alex: Hey baby, what's your sign?  
>Sabina: Do not enter.<p>

(Alex was starting to look frustrated and angry by this point, but decided to give it more tries.)

Alex: I would go to the end of the world for you.  
>Sabina: But would you stay there?<p>

(Sabina actually laughed at Alex's antics. He was cute, she had to admit. But his atempts at flirting are just...don't even make her talk about it. You just read his atempts yourself. If you ever wondered how Sabina and Alex's first meetings, this is just for you to have a laugh)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was supposed to be humor, but if it didn't make you laugh one bit, at least be truthful. It did make you smirk a little, or have the tiniest switch in your mouth signifying that it had some humor! *sigh* Oh well, I did my best.**


	2. and got a date for it

**M/N: So I finally got the courage to re-re-write this. I hope it's better than the dialouge. This is as a second chapter so that you can kindda compare what I wrote then to what I write now. And don't ask me how Alex knows the girls name is Sabina... he just does.**

* * *

><p>Alex Rider had never expected to find himself in the presence of such a good-looking girl. Yeah sure some of the girls at school were okay looking but when he saw Sabina, the girl took his breath away. He wanted to approach her but the realized he didn't know how. He cursed his bloody uncle named Ian for never teaching him how to approach girls, and Jack was hopelessly lost when it came to love. Alex then remembered his friend Tom and how he had one approached a girl with some strange pick-up lines... it didn't hurt to try.<p>

So before he discouraged himself out of it he took confident strides towards the pretty girl, who he now noticed had a friend in tow. Alex wasn't deterred though and just stopped 3 or 4 feet away from the girl and breathed in deeply and let it all out. He smiled charmingly at the girl and the girl gazed back at him, eye-brow raised in challenge as if she knew what he was going to say before he oppened his mouth. Turns out he wasn't wrong on that aspect.

Alex crunched his eye-brows in mock confusion and said in a curious tone, "Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

Sabina just raised her other eye-brow and confidently said, "Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore". Alex wasn't easily defeated though so he just went on the next thing he remembered, "Your place or mine?". The girl seemed to have lots of practice with this though so she cleverly answered "Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine". Sabina's friend made a hissing sound and then shouted "BURRRN!" at him.

They had attracted a bit of a crowd so Alex just pushed on with the next thing on the list, "So, what do you do for a living?". Sabina smirked and said "I'm a female impersonator."

Alex just smirked back lazily and said, "Hey baby, what's your sign?". Sabina smirked even more widely than before, as if waiting for that one to happena and smoothly replied, "Do not enter."

He had to admit he set himself up for that one, but he just _had_ to try a last one before he completely gave up, "I would go to the end of the world for you."

She looked like she had to think for that one for a minute but then head-butted back with a triumphant laugh, as if sensing his defeat, "But would you stay there?". Okay, he had also set himself up for _that _one.

Sabina's laugh turned into a giggle, his atempts at flirting were cute but not practical. The guy was pretty cute too, towering over her for 6 or 7 inches. Blonde well-styled hair and bright brown eyes, naturally tanned skin. Had he been alive (and a girl) in WWII he would've been Hitler's favourite. Also, had she known what those eyes would turn into she would have never grabbed the "cute guy" by the arm and invited him to hang out with her and her friend thus forming a permanent bond with the guy.


End file.
